


Little Bunny

by realmSpinner



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Bunny Suits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Noiz’s route and after Noiz’s birthday story.  Aoba wonders what kind of birthday present he can possibly get for someone who already has everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bunny

Aoba knit his brow, frowning as his dreams slipped from his grasp and reality sunk in. He turned onto his side, the soft sheets shifting with him. His arms hugged the pillow beneath his head in an effort to seek comfort. Eyes staying stubbornly shut, he relaxed into the pillow, sinking deep into the cushion, the comfort, the darkness...

A soft, but noticeable racket was coming from somewhere in the room. It poked at his consciousness stubbornly, and he sighed in defeat. Cracking an eye open, he was greeted by white sheets. The other side of the bed was empty, covers haphazardly strewn and pillow crooked. He heard another sound, a shifting of fabric, and figured Noiz must be getting ready for work. Satisfied with his deduction, his eyelids slipped shut once again.

They reopened in a flash when his brain began functioning enough to remind him exactly what today was.

June thirteenth. Noiz's birthday. To be precise, his twenty-first birthday, and the second birthday Aoba would be celebrating with him.

Some sleepiness edged off after the revelation, and Aoba found enough strength to roll back onto his back, honey-colored eyes searching the room. Noiz was standing in front of the full-length mirror, in the process of slipping an arm through the sleeve of a white button-up shirt. Aoba watched silently, taking in the still-bare feet, black slacks, button-up, and groomed hair. 

He looked really good in formal attire.

Stirred by a need to greet his lover, Aoba abandoned all thoughts of sleep and pushed the sheets aside. Noiz saw the movement through the mirror and gave him a glance before looking back down at his buttons.

“Morning,” Noiz spoke as Aoba trekked bare feet across the beige carpet. In only a thin t-shirt and boxers, Aoba was slightly chilled after leaving the warmth of the bed. He walked up behind Noiz and wrapped his arms around the blond's middle, pressing his chest against Noiz's back. It was warm.

“Morning,” Aoba answered, nuzzling his face into Noiz's neck. He placed a soft kiss on the skin beneath his ear. “Happy birthday.”

He felt more than heard Noiz sigh, and couldn't help but smile when Noiz ceased his work, leaving one more button to go as he laid his arms on the ones around his waist.

“A work social is nothing to celebrate,” Noiz mattered distastefully. Aoba just grinned at Noiz through the mirror. No matter how sharp he looked, he was still just a big baby. Noiz had been sore about the thought of this work social for days now... in fact, he'd been rather stressed as it was, due to the heavy workload and frequent all-nighters. 

“It's only for a few hours right? Let's do something when you get home,” Aoba suggested.

“Hm.. would you want to go to Bavarian Grill?” Noiz said. Immediately, Aoba frowned, and then sighed in frustration.

“That's my favorite place to eat,” Aoba complained, earning a raised eyebrow from Noiz.

“That's why I suggested it,” Noiz answered.

“It's your birthday,” Aoba insisted, expecting the scowl that marred Noiz's lips, but disliking it all the same. Noiz removed his arms from the top of Aoba's, tending to the last button on his shirt.

“I hope we aren't going to repeat last year,” Noiz said, and Aoba rolled his eyes.

“You don't have a sack of candy for me, I hope?” Aoba asked. It was really supposed to be rhetorical, but Noiz caught his gaze through the mirror with an unchanging expression, and then looked off to the side. Aoba's eyebrows shot up and he squeezed Noiz's middle tighter. “Eeeh?! Seriously?”

The corners of Noiz's lips turned upward, and a short laugh escaped his lips.

“You whined about having too much candy to eat for months. There's no way I would get you another sack of candy,” Noiz replied, and Aoba relaxed. Then he realized Noiz basically just said he didn't want to hear Aoba whining anymore, and dug his elbow into Noiz's side. The blond just grunted, taking the chance to face Aoba now that arms weren't holding him in place.

“Brat...” Aoba muttered, folding his arms in front of him. “Regardless, my point was, you can focus on me on my birthday. I need to properly get you something this time.”

“I don't want anything.”

“There has to be something...!”

“I have all I need.”

“Work with me here, you rich bastard!” Aoba said, frustrated. Noiz sighed, slipping hands into his pockets. He stared off to the side for a while, with a look that would seem blank to most people, but Aoba knew better. Finally, Noiz looked back at him, and another smirk threatened to take over his lips.

“Kay...” Noiz spoke, almost as if agreeing with himself, before lifting a hand to take hold of Aoba's chin. He leaned in, enough to make Aoba's gaze flicker to his lips, before stopping. “I'd really like to see you in a bunny suit.”

Aoba blinked, and when his brain caught up with the request, his cheeks went red.

“...! Be reasonable!” Aoba exclaimed, jerking his chin away from Noiz's hold and taking a step back. 

“Hm? I don't see how that isn't reasonable. Something I want that I don't have, wasn't it?” Noiz smirked. Aoba fidgeted in embarrassment, trying to find the words for a proper come-back.

This perverted brat.

“Pick something else!” Aoba finally said, to which Noiz 'tsk'ed.

“Then we're going to the Bavarian Grill,” Noiz decided, walking over to a nearby dresser where a dark green tie lied. He picked it up and swung it around his neck, walking back over to the full-length mirror.

Feeling defeated, Aoba sighed and slumped forward. He glanced around the room with a sour expression. Noiz really did have the money to get anything he wanted... what on earth could he get a guy who already had everything?

Bunny suits... ha!

Completely ridiculous! And highly embarrassing!

...

“Going to stand there and fume?” Noiz asked, tugging on a blazer. Aoba gave him a half-hearted glare.

“... when will you be back?” Aoba asked.

“Probably around four. Be ready by then,” Noiz answered, walking into the closet for his shoes. Still frowning, Aoba made his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth. While maneuvering the toothbrush and filling his mouth with white foam, he stared at his reflection through the mirror. 

He tried to imagine bunny ears on his head.

He ended up making his gums bleed with how hard he started brushing.

Cursing, cheeks dusted red, he spat a mouthful of foam into the sink.

“I'm leaving,” Noiz spoke, his voice distant, coming from somewhere in the house.

“Be careful!” Aoba raised his voice to be heard. He leaned against the sink as he listened to the quiet shuffling, and then eventually a door shutting. His fingers tapped impatiently against the counter.

A bunny... huh? 

This wasn't the first time Noiz had brought this up, even if it was jokingly. There was no denying the man's weird-yet-adorable obsession with rabbits.

It wouldn't... hurt, really. 

In fact, Aoba was quite certain the kinky little bastard would be thrilled. And with Noiz's busy schedule lately, they hadn't had sex in a few days...

A determined look crossed Aoba's features.

It was embarrassing. Dare he say humiliating.

But if it was for Noiz... 

Noiz was always trying his best to make Aoba happy. Even after he'd first gotten back his ability to feel... to understand what it was to care... he left in order to become someone worthy of Aoba's affections before daring to properly pursue him. 

Aoba smiled fondly at his memories.

If it was for Noiz, it was fine.

… but.

Now the question was, where the heck could he find a bunny suit in the next four hours and how the hell would he live down the embarrassment of buying one!?

-

Three hours later, Aoba stood in front of the very same full-length mirror Noiz had this morning. Thankfully there had been a costume shop within a twenty minute drive, and though Aoba figured something blue would be best, the only thing they had available was a white bunny suit. Of course, the costume was for a woman, so Aoba had to guess on which size would fit him best. 

“It's... maybe a smidge big,” he mumbled to himself, adjusting the material around his chest. Maybe it was just the fact he had no boobs to fill the cups, and therefore the material stuck out away from his chest a bit.

On top of his head lied a headband with fuzzy white bunny ears standing erect. He twisted his body to see the fuzzy white cotton tail sewn into the back of the suit.

The front was... well... the white material left little to the imagination. A darker color would have been better.

Aoba shook his head, though he couldn't quite take his eyes off of himself in the mirror.

He was crazy for doing this.

It wasn't even that special... his broader shoulders and straight waist didn't make the suit look incredibly appealing, and didn't most of those sexy bunny girls have stockings and heels or something? Was this even worth it?

Aoba fidgeted, suddenly unsure.

But if he didn't go through with this, he'd once again let Noiz's birthday slip by without giving him something he wanted.

Casting worries aside, Aoba then wondered how he was going to do this. Should he action natural and tease Noiz, like he wasn't even prancing around the house in a bunny suit? Should he do some kind of pose?

The thought of beckoning Noiz over with a finger made an abashed laugh escape his lips. 

That laughter stopped abruptly, however, when there was a sound downstairs.

The lock was being undone.

Aoba's heart jumped. 

This was too early! Why was Noiz home already?!

He squirmed in place, unsure of what to do. His worries suddenly came back full-force. Was this a good idea, dear Lord, how should he act, could he even do this, why was Noiz home already?!

Head about to burst, he lost confidence.

With swift strides, he made his way to the half-open bedroom door, fully intending to lock himself up in the bedroom until he could change, questions be damned!

He was too slow.

As soon as his hands touched the door, Noiz was pushing it open.

“Ao-..” The name died off Noiz's lips when lime eyes saw him.

Aoba tensed, mouth open to say something, but nothing but air escaped. He could just stand there dumbly, watching Noiz's expression.

His lips had stayed cracked open after saying Aob's name, his eyebrows rising, a perfect picture of surprise. Then that gaze trailed down Aoba's body, and Aoba swore he could feel it, and he quickly hugged one arm across his body while bringing the other to his forehead, cupping it over his eyes as if to hide his gaze.

Could he die right about now, please?

He was about to speak, but Noiz spoke first.

“... camera,” Noiz said, turning about-face and walking off with determined strides. Aoba's jaw dropped, and he hastily moved his hand just in time to see Noiz's back disappear behind the door.

“D... don't get a camera, you idiot!” Aoba yelled, chasing after him. He latched onto Noiz's blazer before the man got to the stairs.

“But you really did it,” Noiz insisted, turning to face him. Aoba was shocked to see what could only be awe in Noiz's expression, and he almost flinched when Noiz reached up to feel a bunny ear.

“... you like it?” Aoba found himself asking. Noiz's eyebrow furrowed, and he let go of the ear.

“Are you really asking me that,” Noiz asked, deadpanned. Something fluttered in Aoba's chest, and he found himself trying to hold down a smile. “... I'm guessing you're not going to go to the Bavarian Grill like this.”

Aoba raised an eyebrow dubiously.

“As if I would,” Aoba said dryly. Noiz knew better than to even ask. “I did this for you.”

Noiz 'hmm'ed, contemplating. He stepped forward, and Aoba instinctively lifted his arms as Noiz's own arms wound around his waist and pulled him close.

“Not to go out, not to take pictures, so what did the little bunny have in mind?” Noiz asked. Aoba's heart thumped at the sudden nickname.

“...!” 

The implication of Noiz's statement made his skin flush.

“Heeh?” Noiz suddenly grinned devilishly, fisting a lump of Aoba's hair in his hand. “Playing dress-up in bed? Pretty kinky for you.”

Aoba's gaze slid to the floor, and his hands took hold of Noiz's blazer.

“Look at who my boyfriend is,” Aoba muttered, before glaring up at him accusingly. “You're rubbing off on me.”

“Hm, looks like you want me to,” Noiz replied almost instantly, grin widening as Aoba's cheeks darkened.

“Can you not be so blunt?!” Aoba hissed.

“Impossible. You're cute when you get flustered,” Noiz replied, leaning his forehead against Aoba's own. Aoba glared at him, not willing to give in. Noiz chuckled, lifting a hand and cupping it around Aoba's cheek. Aoba stubbornly tried his best to resist leaning into the touch, even as Noiz's thumb created a gentle rocking motion across his skin. “A- o- ba.”

He said his name softly, deliberately dragging out the syllables. Aoba felt his stubbornness melt, closing his eyes and reveling in the embrace. Aoba was still a little sour at the fact someone younger than him always seemed in control.. he really should work on that.

Aoba slipped his arms around Noiz's shoulders and kissed the side of his mouth softly.

“Did you already make reservations?” Aoba asked.

“Want me to cancel?” Noiz asked.

“... up to you. I'm your birthday present. You get to do whatever you want with me,” Aoba replied, running a finger up the back of Noiz's neck.

The grip around his waist tightened, and Aoba could swear he saw Noiz's eyes darken.

“Whatever I want?” Noiz repeated lowly, like it was a secret between the two of them. The tone sent Aoba's skin tingling.

“... within reason,” Aoba answered cautiously, and Noiz chuckled. Aoba's body jumped when hands suddenly landed on his ass and squeezed.

“Thought bunny suits weren't reasonable either,” Noiz teased. Aoba bristled.

“Look, you... if you're going to act high and mighty all day, I'll ju- mmph,” Aoba's rant was cut off by Noiz's lips. There was minimal resistance, but by the time Noiz's tongue slipped into his mouth, Aoba was leaning into the touch.

They separated so Noiz could make a quick call to cancel the reservation. Aoba crawled onto the bed, an impish grin on his lips as he looked over his shoulder, locking eyes with Noiz, who was on the phone, and slowly reached behind himself to unzip the suit. Noiz was watching him like a hawk, and Aoba was pleased to hear a sort of urgency in the words he spoke. As soon as the call was finished, Noiz undressed himself and grabbed a bottle of lubricant from the bedside drawer, joining Aoba on the bed.

Light, searching kisses and touches steadily became firmer and deliberate, until Aoba trailed kisses down Noiz's torso and took his hardening cock into his mouth. His tongue slipped over the metal piercings and lapped at the swollen head, feeling the organ pulse and grow larger. Above him, he heard the snap of a bottle being opened, and then a hand was slipping inside the bunny suit.

Aoba shivered when Noiz's slickened fingers delved between his cheeks, stroking gently, but firmly. His body grew warmer as he hollowed his cheeks around Noiz's cock, pleased to hear the answering groan. He groaned himself when a finger slipped inside him, massaging his insides with unrelenting strokes, until another finger could slip inside.

Noiz pulled his fingers slightly out of him, circling around the ring of muscle before dipping in again, stroking and stretching. Aoba moaned helplessly around the cock in his mouth, trying to keep a steady rhythm with the bobbing of his head, but those fingers were becoming highly distracting. He rutted his hips, pushing back every time Noiz's fingers would sink inside, prompting them to go deeper. When those fingers hit an amazing place inside of him quite harshly, Aoba pulled off Noiz's cock with a gasp. A string of saliva connected the tip of the cock with Aoba's bottom lip, but Aoba was unconcerned with breaking it, panting. He looked up at Noiz's with hazy eyes and a flushed face.

He caught Noiz's gaze immediately, the light green eyes ablaze with that look of want that made Aoba's skin tingle. Holding that gaze, Aoba leaned forward rubbed the pad of his tongue against the underside of Noiz's head. Noiz groaned, dipping his head back as if the sight was too much for him to handle, and pulled his fingers out of Aoba.

“Turn around,” Noiz ordered, though his voice with breathy. Aoba withdrew, immediately doing as he was told and turning his back to Noiz, shoving his knees and elbows into the mattress. Noiz was hovering over his back in a second, nipping at his ear and shoving the bunny suit further down Aoba's body. Instead of taking it completely off, he drew it down just enough so Aoba's ass was showing through the open zipper in the back. His arms wrapped around Aoba's middle, pulling the boy as close as possible, aligning their bodies. Aoba swallowed at the feel of Noiz's cock rubbing between his cheeks, the metal sliding smoothly over the slicked skin, and gripped the sheets.

“Noiz...” Aoba whined, slipping one hand under himself to palm at his erection.

“What does the little bunny want?” Noiz spoke lowly, and Aoba shivered at the hot breath in his ear. His cock pulsed at the nickname.

“Wh- what do you think?” Aoba replied, jerking back against the cock teasing him. Noiz's breath hitched, and then a sultry chuckle left him.

“But I want to hear it,” Noiz pushed. There was suddenly a hand on Aoba's chin, a finger pressing insistently against his lips. “With that voice of yours.”

Aoba let his jaw fall slack, Noiz's fingers dipping inside and pressing against his tongue. He wiggled his tongue against the pressure, closing his lips around the fingers and sucking. Noiz panted behind him, clearly turned on, and rutted harder against Aoba's backside. Aoba's chest swelled with a certain pride. 

He loved when Noiz got to the point of losing some of his own self control. It suited the smug little bastard.

Though the blond was too stubborn to back down.

Some saliva slipping down his chin, Aoba turned his head to the side, the fingers slipping out of his mouth.

“Please?” Aoba spoke, swaying his hips, moving deliberately against the cock between his cheeks. He turned his head, glancing backward. Though he couldn't quite see Noiz from his angle, he knew Noiz would be able to see the side of his face.

A hand grabbed hold of his hips, and even though Aoba knew it was coming, he couldn't help his eyes widening as his lover's cock filled him.

“Haah..!” Aoba gasped, throwing his forehead down against he bed. The headband on his head fell forward. He had a fleeting thought to right the bunny ears, but the cock buried inside of him pulled back and plunged inside again, sending a sweet sensation throughout his veins. Another hand gripped the other side of his hips and held him in place, Noiz's pelvic bone snapping against the soft skin of Aoba's ass as he plunged his cock inside over and over.

It was so fast, so powerful, so sudden, that Aoba moaned unabashedly, his body jerking with every thrust, his senses heightened and focused on the bundles of nerves being stimulated with every movement. That long cock seemed to go impossibly deep, rubbing at his insides with a delicious friction that left Aoba shaking.

Noiz breathed deeply over him, slowing his thrusts, and Aoba took in a deep breath of air as the onslaught of pleasure dimmed. Noiz's hips drove forward, and Aoba groaned as he settled deep inside. The blond leaned over, panting, reaching forward to take hold of the headband that had slipped off Aoba's head.

“Sorry, I knocked them off,” Noiz whispered. Aoba lifted his head so Noiz could put the headband back in place. When the band was secured, Noiz pulled up on Aoba's shoulders, and Aoba carefully rose on his knees. The bunny suit slipped further down, and Aoba's swollen member met the open air.

“Ah.. ngh..” Aoba cooed as Noiz's fingers crawled up his torso and roughly rubbed over the nubs on his chest. His body arched into the touch, mouth open to suck in gasps of air when Noiz began rocking his hips again. It wasn't hard and fast like before, but every plunge sent shocks of pleasure all the way to his toes. His fingers dug into Noiz's thighs.

Teeth biting down into the sensitive skin of his neck elicited a sharp gasp from between Aoba's lips. His body was burning up, cock dribbling. Biting his bottom lip, Aoba took hold of his own cock, sighing pleasantly as he applied pressure. Not too much.. he didn't want to end this so quickly.. but damn did it feel heavenly.

The teeth that were on his neck were suddenly nibbling on his earlobe.

“You're so sexy like this,” Noiz groaned. Aoba moaned in response, flicking a thumb over the head of his cock and shivering. He tried to widen his legs, but the bunny suit still trapped around his knees made it difficult. Instead, he twisted his shoulders and leaned his head back. Noiz's darkened gaze flickered to him before their lips connected. Aoba sucked on his tongue before pulling back with a pant.

“I want this suit off,” Aoba whined. A small smile broke on Noiz's lips and he left one last, quick kiss on Aoba's lips before pulling back. Aoba took in a deep breath at the feel of Noiz's cock leaving him, but quickly maneuvered so he could slide the suit off his legs. Noiz looked ready to embrace him again, but before he had the chance to do so, Aoba lurched himself forward.

“.. oof!” Noiz said, finding his back against the bed with Aoba on top. He raised an eyebrow at Aoba, who just grinned with a blush crossing his cheeks.

“Stay like this,” Aoba spoke, leaning down to steal another kiss. Noiz relaxed beneath him, wrapping his arms around Aoba's waist and slowly roaming his hands over the warm skin. Their lips slid together, tongues languidly dueling. It was when Noiz nipped at his lips that Aoba realized his patience was thinning, and he chuckled, pulling back. Conscious of putting his body on display, and therefore unable to quite meet Noiz's eyes, Aoba leaned back, reaching behind himself to grasp Noiz's cock. It was hot beneath his fingers, and he could feel the metal piercings against his palm.

Noiz bent his knees to give Aoba support, and Aoba gratefully used one to steady himself as he guided Noiz's cock inside. 

“Shit...” Noiz mumbled, the curse barely recognizable with how low it was. Aoba panted, his chest heaving in steady intervals and eyebrows creased as he lowered himself. He moved until he found a comfortable angle, and then pushed against Noiz's thighs to bob his hips up and down.

“Ngh.. hah.. ah..” Aoba gasped, eyes fluttering.

“Aoba...” Noiz breathed his name, his hands caressing the working muscles in Aoba's legs. Aoba hummed in response, working his body up and down in earnest, loving the way Noiz's cock filled him over and over. “Heh... you really are.. hopping like a bunny.”

Aoba trembled, his flush racing to the tips of his ears.

“Per- mn.. perverted brat,” Aoba managed, feeling a trickle of sweat bead down the side of his forehead.

“Who's the pervert?” Noiz replied huskily, a grin on his lips as he wrapped a hand around the cock bobbing in front of him. Aoba gave a short yell, shaking as that hand slowly but firmly pumped his cock. “You're dripping here.”

Aoba could do nothing but moan in response, feeling his muscles tiring. He shifted his weight forward, hands falling on Noiz's chest and knees falling to the bed on either side of Noiz's body. The new position made it easier to move, and he hastily rolled his hips.

“Mmph!” Aoba gasped, electricity zipping down his spine. He attempted to move in the same way, and his eyes slipped shut when that sweet spot was hit again. He heard a sultry chuckle.

“Feel good?” Noiz asked.

“Mhm,” Aoba hummed, biting his lip as he quickened his pace. He lowered himself even more, his cock sliding against Noiz's body. Aoba moaned at the new sensation, staring through bleary eyes as his precome painted Noiz's abs.

“Mm... you're really feeling it, aren't you?” Noiz asked throatily, trailing his fingers down Aoba's chest and stomach until they circled around Aoba's cock again.

“Ah..!” Aoba exclaimed, shivering with pleasure as Noiz's hand slide firmly up and down his slickened hardness. He felt like he could explode any moment, if only there was more...! He looked up at his lover with a lowered head, his face flushed red, lips parted, eyes cloudy, fuzzy white bunny ears standing proudly... “Noiz...”

It slipped from his lips as a desperate plea.

Noiz's eyelids slid half-mast, a flush on his cheeks as he reached forward and grasped Aoba's hips. He planted his feet into the mattress and held Aoba down, pivoting his hips in sharp, quick thrusts. Aoba's cries of pleasure grew louder, his breathes quickening, the sound of skin slapping together echoing around him. His bunny ears were threatening to fall again from the jerky movements. He could feel the tight knot of pressure in his lower stomach grow smaller and smaller, and his cock throbbed almost painfully. He dug his nails into Noiz's shoulders desperately, his mouth moving without control.

“Yes, yes, yes... ah!” Aoba shouted as his orgasm shook him to the core. His cock pulsed, sending spurts of cum over Noiz's chest. He heard Noiz's gasp, and felt his fingertips dig into his thighs, as the hips beneath him stilled and a hot liquid filled his insides. With his entire body tingling, Aoba relaxed his muscles, slumping forward and breathing hard. The movement was finally enough to send the bunny ears falling onto Noiz's chest, one of the fuzzy tips landing on Noiz's lips. Because the blond's mouth was open, trying to suck in air, Noiz immediately frowned and turned his head to the side. Aoba laughed softly at the sight, reaching up to grab the ears and fling them onto the bed.

“Sorry,” Aoba said with a worn-out smile. Noiz looked up at him and wound his fingers through Aoba's hair. With a gentle tug, Aoba leaned forward, turning his head to the side to easily fit his lips against Noiz's.

“Tired,” Noiz spoke when they parted. Aoba carefully lifted his backside, Noiz's cock sliding out easily. Immediately after, Noiz's arms were holding him tightly and swinging him to his side. Aoba fell into the embrace, winding a leg between Noiz's.

“No clean up?” Aoba asked, though he was pretty worn out himself.

“Later,” Noiz muttered, eyes already closed and head cradled in a pillow. Aoba frowned.

“Kinda gross,” Aoba muttered.

“Don't care,” Noiz muttered back, and Aoba rolled his eyes, thumb sliding back and forth on Noiz's shoulder. He stared at Noiz's face absentmindedly, studying the short blond eyelashes that could often only be seen from a close distance like this.

“... next year, I'm buying you a present. So if there is something you end up wanting between now and then, hold off on buying it,” Aoba reasoned, snuggling closer.

“This was the best present,” Noiz replied with a quick squeeze. Aoba pouted.

“You should not be that happy about me in a bunny suit,” he spoke.

“Bunny or not,” Noiz responded. Aoba blinked at the answer. The corners of his lips tugged up before he could stop them, until it turned into a full smile.

“Noiz?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

There was silence, and Aoba figured he'd fallen asleep. But then, Noiz shifted, and lips pressed against his forehead.

“Love you too,” Noiz muttered into his hair.


End file.
